Beca's Got A Kid
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Beca has a son that she tries to keep a secret that's until she knows she has to tell Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

** Beca's Got A Kid**

**Summary:**

** Beca has a son that she tries to keep a secret that's until she knows she has to tell Chloe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca was 15 when she was raped at a high school party that her friends took her to, about 9 months later her son Noah was born and Beca could never be any happier that she had him. Beca was now 20 and her son was 5 she moved in to an on-campus apartment at a college her dad forced her to transfer to so she could get a free education. Beca's father took Noah for the week end so Beca could get settled and look around the campus, Beca finished unpacking and headed to the activities fair, she was just looking around when someone said "Hey you" Beca looked questionably at the read head and pointed to herself "yeah you" Beca walked over to the booth "I- We were was just wondering if you like to join our acapella group?" Beca took the peace of paper and told the redhead she couldn't sing and the redhead didn't believe her "Well I'm Chloe by the way and you are…" Chloe smiled "I'm Beca and it was nice meeting you" Beca turned her heel and went to walk away when the redhead said "It was nice meeting you too, Beca" Chloe flashed her a smile that made Beca grin. Later that night Beca went to the library to look for a book that she had to read for one of her classes. Beca sat down and started to sing at what she thought was a private area that was until the redhead from the activities far pulled her earphones out "You can sing" Beca grabbed her chest "Holy shh. What's wrong with you?" Chloe smiled "Sorry. Were you singing David Guetta?" Beca was shocked Chloe didn't look like she listened to that kind of music "You know David Guetta?" Chloe shook her head "Can you sing it for me" Beca looked into Chloe's gorgeous blue eyes and she knew she couldn't say no "Sure" Beca took a deep breath and started singing for the redhead who joined in. "Listen Beca you have to try out for the Bellas… Please do it for me." Chloe gave her a puppy dog eye's which her son used to get what he wanted and of course she melted "Fine I'll try out" the other girl jumped and squealed in excitement "Yay. So Beca are you a transfer or freshman?"

"Transfer" Beca smiled

"Do you live on or off campus?"

"I have an on campus apartment"

"Really? No way, me too. I room with Aubrey; she's captain of the Bellas"

"Cool"

"What apartment?"

"8a"

"No way. I live in apartment 18a"

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot" Beca winked and thought _why the hell did I wink? Okay yes this girl was hot but she's probably not even a lesbian._

"Yeah I guess so. Walk me back, I mean if you're leaving…" Chloe got cut off

"Sure let's got" Beca and Chloe walked to Beca's door

"We'll I was really nice talking to you Beca. I'll see you at try outs?"

"Yeah, see you at try outs"

Beca locked the door and threw her keys on the counter. She picked up her phone and called her dad.

"Hey Beca"

"Hey is Noah up I wanna say good night"

"Yeah here he is"

"Mama?"

"Hey buddy how's everything going?" Beca spent the last hour talking to Noah as her fell asleep sing to him. Beca woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. She was sitting on her couch and watched TV until the try outs. Later on after try outs Beca went back to her door and 2 hours later Beca was kid napped by the Bellas after they went to initiation night. Around 3am Beca was ready for bed; she was just about to leave when Chloe came over to her.

"Hey Beca" Chloe said walking over to Beca with two cups

"Hey Chlo, you okay you seem a little tipsy?" Beca looked concerned

"I'm fine. Here" Chloe handed Beca the drink and almost fell over

"Okay Chlo, your drunk. Let me take you back to you dorm" Beca put Chloe's arm around her neck and place her arm around Chloe's waist. They got to Chloe's apartment "Where are your keys?" Beca asked

"In my packet" Chloe grabbed her keys and handed them to Beca. Beca drag Chloe into her room and waited for Chloe fell asleep and went back to her own apartment. Once she was there she went to her room and fell asleep. The next morning Beca woke up to the sound of knocking on her front door she looked at the time. "Coming, Coming" Beca yelled. She opens the door to find a hung over Chloe with two coffee cups.

"I wanted to say thanks for last night. Here I got you a coffee black" Chloe handed Beca the cup

"It was no problem I was about to leave anyways and when you came over I thought why not help out a friend and bring you home. Come in" Beca moved out of the door way and Chloe walked in.

"Wow your place is extremely clean" Chloe said looking around the apartment

"Thanks I try to keep it neat" Beca walked into the living room with Chloe and sat on the opposite side of facing Chloe

"So do you like the coffee? I got it black cause-"

"Yes. I take my coffee black so you made the right choice" Beca cut her off and smiled at Chloe who smiled back, they sat there just staring into each other's eyes that was until Beca's phone went off "I have to take this" Beca put her coffee on the table and answered her phone. "Hey dad"

"No it's me Noah grandpa let me call you"

"Oh hey Noah how are you? Did you have a good morning?"

"I'm good and its okay but I miss you mom"

"Aw I miss you too. Look Noah I have to I'm with a friend but I'll be there soon for lunch. Okay" Beca looked over at Chloe and smiled

"Okay mommy. I love you and I'll see you soon"

"Okay. Love you too bye"

"Bye"

Beca hung up her phone and shoved it in her pocket "Sorry"

"So who's Noah?" Chloe asked

"Um… Uh… I have to get ready to go to my dad's but I'll see you Bellas rehearsal tomorrow okay" Beca said quickly

"Okay see you tomorrow" Chloe got up and went back to her apartment. She went into her kitchen and started talking to Aubrey.

"Beca's hiding something" Chloe told Aubrey

"What is she hiding?" Aubrey asked

"I don't know but his name is Noah. I thought she was gay" Chloe said angrily

"Maybe it's her brother or a friend because she defiantly has a toner for you Chloe" Aubrey hugged her friend

"Maybe be but when I asked her about him she pretty much threw me out" Chloe said pulling away

"I don't know what to say. Try and tell her how you feel and maybe you'll find out who Noah is"

"Okay I'll ask her when she comes back from her dads"

A week later Chloe was tired of Beca avoiding her so she went to Beca's door and knocked.

"Mom can I get it?" Noah asked

"No just stay here and watch cartoons" Beca got up from the couch and swung open the door "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in" Beca hesitated to answer "Okay anyway I just really need to tell you something…" Chloe took a deep breath "I really like you and I don't know who this Noah guy is but if you're dating him that's fine but I just need you to know that I like a lot and I will fight for you and…" Chloe stopped when she realized Beca was giggling "Is me trying to tell you how I feel funny Beca cause-" Beca cut her off

"No it's just" Beca sighed and knew she had to tell Chloe everything "Come in" Chloe walked in the door and Beca shut it "Follow me" Beca said walking into the living room "This is Noah. Noah say hi" Beca smiled at Chloe who looked beyond confused

"Hi I'm Noah"

"H- Hi Noah I'm Chloe"

"My mom talks about you a lot you know"

Beca got down to Noah's height "Listen can you go in your room so mommy can talk to her friend"

"Okay love you" Noah said walking into his room

"Love you too" Beca turned to Chloe who had her hands covering her face

"I feel so stupid" Chloe muffled threw her hands

"You're not stupid" Beca pulled Chloe's hand away from her face "Listen I like you to you know I have for a while and I was scared to tell you how I felt because of Noah and if you wanna leave and-" Chloe cut off Beca by slamming her lips into Beca's.


	2. Chapter 2

** Beca's Got A Kid**

**Summary:**

** Beca has a son that she tries to keep a secret that's until she knows she has to tell Chloe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca pulled away from Chloe and looked into her eye's and before she could say anything Chloe started to speak "Beca, I don't care if you have one or two or ten kids because I will love you the same way, you're not gonna lose me and I'm not walking out on you. I love you Beca and I don't care if it's too early to say I love you but hey when you know, you know and I know that I love you. I know that I wanna be in yours and Noah's life" Chloe placed both of her hands on Beca's face "So what do you say will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe looked into Beca's eyes for a reaction but nothing she just stood there frozen. Chloe removed her hands from Beca's face. Chloe's head was in overdrive thinking of why Beca wasn't answering her, she began to panic. 'Maybe this was too much for her, what if she realized she doesn't actually love me' Chloe took a step back and realized she told Beca that she loved her. Beca's face it was unreadable.

Beca opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and Chloe looked at her.

"Chloe, I… I don't know what to say. I mean I really like you, I mean I really, really like you. It's just this is moving far too quickly. I mean we just met like a week ago and you're already saying you love me. I'm sorry but I can't just jump into a relationship. I fear that I'll fall for you and you'll realize that raising a kid is harder that you thought. I just don't want Noah or myself to get attacked and have you leave. I'm sorry Chloe, I am but this has happen before and Noah was more heartbroken than I was he thought that she was going to be his mom and she realized that raising a child is harder than she thought and she left. I don't mean to sound insensitive but you have to see where I'm coming from. We can be friends and slowly go from there but I have to make sure you're not gonna leave when things get tough" Beca had tears rolling down her cheeks, Chloe was no different tears falling like she had a waterfall built in.

"I get it, I've been there before and I want you to know that if taking it slow is what you need to do to trust me then I'm all in. So how about tomorrow we go out as friends with Noah or stay in and hang out with Noah. What do you say?" Chloe whipped her tears and smiled at Beca who smiled back.

"I think we should stay in and hang out but are you sure you want to hang out with Noah he can be pain" Beca joked.

"Well if he's anything like his mother I think I can handle it" Chloe smiled and stuck her tongue out at Beca "I'll be here tomorrow at 6" Chloe smiled and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you then." Beca smiled as Chloe left.

* * *

Chloe went back to her apartment that she shared with Aubrey. As soon as she walked in the door Aubrey popped out of the kitchen and she noticed Chloe had been crying but she was confused with the stupid smile on the redheads face. "Are you okay Chlo, you look like you've been crying"

Chloe took a deep breath and told Aubrey everything about what happened, and I mean everything.

"Wait so Beca has a kid?" Aubrey said almost choking on her wine

"Yeah but you're not supposed to know so don't say anything" Chloe stated

"I won't I promise" Aubrey held her pinky out and Chloe wrapped her pinky around Aubrey's.

"Anyways after that…" Chloe told her about her speech that she made when she stated that she loved Beca.

"You did what? Chloe you've-" Aubrey put her wine on the table

"I know Bree, I was just in the moment but it's true. I do love her" Chloe put her empty glass on the tabled next to Aubrey's.

"So what happen next?" Aubrey asked be very impatient with the red head. Chloe look at her and told her Beca's speech and the rest of the story.

"And now I have a date with her tomorrow at 6. We're staying in with Noah" Chloe said

Aubrey and Chloe talked for a while before going to bed.

* * *

The next day before rehearsals Beca was freaking out trying to find someone to baby sit Noah and she realized she was just going to have to bring him with her to rehearsal.

"Noah I'm gonna bring you to my practice so go grab your book bag so you can do your homework" Beca sighed she was nervous. She looked at her phone and she knew she was gonna be late "Shit!"

"Oooo Mom you said a swear word"

"I did not. Now let's go" Beca texted Chloe and told her to stall.

Beca came into the room and everyone looked at her and Noah.

"Hey sit here and do your homework. Okay and if you need help just ask, okay?" Beca whisper trying to ignore the other girl's stairs "Sorry I'm late Aubrey"

"It's fine. Okay everyone in position!" Aubrey yelled

After a while Aubrey let them take a five minute break.

"Mom?"

"Yeah buddy"

Everyone looked at Beca.

"I need some help with this" Noah handed her the paper and of course it was history

"Um…" Beca looked at the paper and tried to remember the 20th president

"You don't know do you?" Noah asked

"No but I bet Aubrey does-" Beca went to call Aubrey's name

"Aubrey, my mom said you know who the 20th president was" Noah spoke up

"Well she's right. It was James A. Garfield" Aubrey walked over and sat next to Noah "Here let me help you" Beca handed Aubrey the paper.

"Knock yourselves out…" Beca realized Noah was a smart ass "And I don't mean literally Noah"

"But you said" Noah giggled

"Do your homework"

"Hey Beca?" Amy said pulling Beca over to her and the other girls.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a son?" Stacie asked

"I was scared to see how you'd guys react" Beca said

"We'll introduce us" Cynthia-Rose said

"Okay" The girls walked over with Beca "Hey Noah?"

"Mom look Aubrey helped me finish my homework" Noah said excitedly

"That's awesome buddy come here" Noah shoot up from his seat and went to Beca's side and she introduced everyone. Noah walked over to Chloe.

"Come down here I have to tell you a secret"

Chloe got down to Noah's height "What is it"

"You're my mom's favorite" He whispered

Chloe stood up and smiled like a fool. Beca looked at him and shook her head.

After practice Aubrey, Chloe, Noah and Beca walked back to their apartments.

"Chloe?" Noah asked

"Yes Noah" Chloe replied

"Give me your hand" Noah let go of his mothers and grabbed Chloe's hand. Noah attached his mother's and Chloe's hands and said "Better" then walked on the other side of Beca and grabbed her free hand.

"Looks like Noah's playing matchmaker" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. Which made Beca blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beca's Got A Kid**

**Summary:**

**Beca has a son that she tries to keep a secret that's until she knows she has to tell Chloe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

When they got to Beca's apartment Noah ran over to the TV and watched some cartoons. Chloe and Beca went into the kitchen and Aubrey went up to her and Chloe's apartment.

"Hey Chlo, you uh want anything to drink?" Beca asked as she watched Chloe stared at her son.

"Um what do you have?" Chloe turned her attention to the brunette.

"Um wine-" Beca was cut off by Chloe.

"Wine!" Chloe smiled.

"White or Red" Beca said holding two bottles up.

"Red" Chloe answered looking over at the boy who was laughing.

"Here you go" Beca poured herself and Chloe a glass.

"Thank you" Chloe follow Beca over to the couch and sat down on opposite ends and stared at each other.

"Chloe?" Noah asked.

"Yeah" Chloe looked at Noah.

"Can you move down towards my mom she looks cold" Noah said moving into Chloe's spot "Thank you"

"Mmhm" Chloe said sitting awkwardly near Beca. The room grew silent except for the laughter of Noah.

"So who's hungry?" Beca said breaking the silence.

"I am" Noah said.

"How about you Chlo, you hungry?" Beca asked.

"Yeah I could go for some food" Chloe smiled. Beca gets up and walks into the kitchen. Noah makes sure the coast is clear before moving towards Chloe.

"Listen we don't have much time before my mom comes back" Noah looks around the room "Do you like kids?"

Chloe tried not to laugh as she was being interrogated "I love kids, I actually wanna be a teacher"

"Okay you get one point. I like you and I want to know do you love my mom?" Noah asked.

Chloe looked into Noah's eyes "Yes I love your mom very much and you" Noah blushed and it was just as cute as Beca blushing

"Do you plan on leaving my mom like all the others?" Noah asked.

"Never. I love you and your mom too much to let you guys go. I have a question for you?" Chloe pointed at him

"Ask away"

"Are you alright with me dating your mom?" Chloe asked quietly

"Yes. Maybe one day I can call you mom." Noah sat moving back to his spot

Chloe let a tear roll down her cheek. Beca walked over and saw the tear.

"Hey Chlo, are you okay? Did Noah say something?" She looked into Chloe's eyes

"Yes but it's a happy tear. He just said the sweatiest thing to me. Don't worry" Chloe winked at Beca and gave her a kiss on the cheek "So what are we having for dinner?" Chloe asked changing the subject.

"Um pizza" Beca smiled

"Yes!" Noah said excitedly

Beca ordered the food and sat back down moving closer to Chloe. Chloe cuddled up to Beca and Noah watched TV. They heard a knock on the door 15 minutes later.

"Well that was fast" Beca said getting up to answer the door. Beca was shocked when she open the door to find not the pizza man but the father of her child.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Beca said raising her voice. Chloe heard the anger and hatred in Beca's voice. Noah turned around and saw a man looking at his mother and Chloe spun around to see who she was talking to. "YOU CAN NOT BE HERE!" Beca never wanted to see the deadbeat dad after what he did. She knew who raped her, she told him she was pregnant but he didn't care, he wanted nothing to do with her until now. "YOU RAPED ME! YOU DON'T GET TO COME HERE AND ACT LIKE YOU CARE!" Beca tried to be silent but she couldn't.

"Beca please let me in so we can talk. What I did in high school was wrong-" Beca cut him off.

"You only think it was wrong cause you got caught" Beca clenched her fist.

"Beca I went to jail okay. I did my time. I just wanna see my son, please Beca. I can explain everything but I don't want to do it in a hallway" He said looking at the floor with tears in his eyes. Beca moved out the way, she had no idea why. He looked up and walked into the apartment "Thank you Beca" He saw Noah who gave him a dirty look and looked Chloe who also gave him a dirty look. "Is that him? Is that Noah?" Beca was shocked he knew Noah's name.

"Yes." Beca turned around and looked at Noah "Noah I need you to go to your room, Okay? Take mommy's headphones and listen to some music." Noah grabbed his mom's headphones and walked up to the man before going into his room.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you" Noah said

"Noah go to your room." Beca said frustrated. Noah went into his room and gave the man a death stare.

Beca walked over to Chloe leaving the man standing but the door "Listen you shouldn't have to listen to this. I need you to do me a favor though." Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Anything" Chloe said

"Take Noah back to your apartment he shouldn't be here for this. Listen as soon as this is over I'll be right up there and we'll talk, Okay?"

"Okay" Beca hugged Chloe

Beca walked into Noah's room "Noah?" Beca said get down to his level "You're gonna go with Chloe to her and Aubrey's apartment, I'll come and get you once I'm done talking to the man out there" Noah shook his head and grabbed Chloe's hand and went to her apartment. Beca closed the front door and heard a knock on her front door. The pizza guy showed up, Beca gave him the money but told him to go up to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

"Beca?" He walked toward her "I'm sorry for what I did. I was a stupid teenager that just wanted sex-"

"Listen I don't want you near me or Noah. Okay? I need you to stay away from us" Beca said in a neutral voice trying not to scream at him.

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me to get lost and never come back, I'll leave and you'll never see me again, and as for Noah I'll leave him alone too. I really am sorry Beca, if I could take it back I would but I can't and I truly want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did" He looked into Beca's eyes "Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Mike but…" She looked him dead in the eyes "I never want to see you again and you will never go near Noah, you will leave us alone and go on with your life but so help me God if you come near me or Noah or anyone that I care about. I will personally come to your house or wherever you are and rip your thought out with me teeth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I'll never bother you again. I really am sorry Beca, I'm glad you forgave me. Goodbye Beca for good" Mike open the door and walked away. Beca never saw him after that.

Beca grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her going up to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the redhead. Beca gave her a smile and got one in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beca's Got A Kid**

**Summary:**

** Beca has a son that she tries to keep a secret that's until she knows she has to tell Chloe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca walked into Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. "What happen back their Beca?" Chloe said sitting next to the brunette.

"That was Noah's father…" Beca sighed "He wanted to tell me he was sorry and he was stupid, but he won't be coming around anymore. He just wanted to say sorry" Beca looked at Chloe "Can we not talk about this anymore or at least not right now. Right now I just need you to hold me." Beca didn't really know what was going on she just wanted to be in Chloe's arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and kissed the top of her head. "Where's Noah?" Beca asked lying in Chloe's arms.

"He's been following Aubrey around and I'm pretty sure she went into her room to do homework" Chloe smiled.

"I should go get him, I don't want him distracting Aubrey" Beca said getting up before walking into Aubrey's room. "Hey Noah come on let Aubrey do her work, okay?" Noah shook his head and walked into the living room; Beca followed him and sat back down next to Chloe and laid back in her arms.

-Time Jump-

7 years Later. Beca was sitting in her living room of her house. Noah was at school and was about to come home at any time. Beca went into the kitchen walked up behind her wife and put her arms around her. "Noah's gonna be home any minute now" Beca started to kiss her wife's shoulder.

"Shhh" Beca said placing more kisses.

"Beca. Stop" Chloe turned around and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"I love you" Beca placed kissed Chloe and it quickly turned into a heavy make out. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the front door open.

"Mom, momma" Beca and Chloe pulled apart.

"Yes honey" Chloe said smiling.

"Look I got an A on my test" Noah yelled.

"That's great kiddo but you gotta keep your voice down your little sisters are up stairs napping" Beca said giving him a hug.

"Sorry mom" Noah smiled and hugged Chloe.

Chloe got pregnant 3 years ago from a sperm donor and they had twins Carly and Alexis. Beca was pregnant with a boy who they plan on naming Ryan. Beca and Chloe got married 6 years ago and moved into an apartment with Noah; Aubrey lived across the hall from them. Now Beca and Chloe lived in a semi-big house, Aubrey and her husband live four houses down from them and Aubrey was pregnant with her second child. Things in Beca's life started looking up after she meet the redhead and they could never be any happier.


End file.
